Bad Luck Naruto
by Dragons and Foxes
Summary: Naruto hates Friday the 13th. Nothing good ever happens to him. Neji, on the other day, is having the best day of his life. NejiNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Amity the Narutard: Hi everyone. This is my first yaoi or whatever you all call it nowadays. ( I can get lost very easily) It' is NejiNaru. so enjoy and please review. This story may be a Oneshot or a Twoshot. I'm not really sure yet. And so, on with the story.

Bad Luck Naruto.

--

It was a bright and sunny day. Naruto groaned as his clock screamed at him. After thoroughly destroying said clock, Naruto got ready for training. He stopped by the calendar to see what day it was. His eyes grew wide as he saw the day circled in red.

Friday the 13th.

Naruto: Oh man, this is not good.

For Naruto, whenever it is Friday the 13th, all sorts of bad things happen to him. Sure, I know bad things happens to him all the time, I just mean more than usual. Black cats, broken mirrors, every girl in Konoha wanting to kill you for no reason whatsoever, falling off a cliff only to have your underwear get caught in a tree branch then having them rip apart, making you fall face first into the dirt where a dog had just token a dump. That's the kind of stuff I'm talking about.

Naruto: I hope nothing bad happens today.

--Three hours later--

Naruto was covered head to toe in bright pink paint.

Naruto: Why me?

During the three hour period, Naruto managed to break six mirrors, step in dog poop ten times, get chased by squirrels, have Akamaru bite him in the keister, discover Ichiraku's was closed for the day, got trampled by Sakura and Ino, walking into a building, and somehow ended up with a paint bucket on his head.

Naruto: I hate Friday the 13th

--

At the Hyuuga house.

As the alarm sounded off, Neji stirred in his bed. He turned off the clock and got ready for the day. Neglecting his calander, he walked out of his room. For Neji, everything was the opposite of Naruto. Neji was having a great day. Lee didn't challenged him at all, he found a huge amount of money, and returned it to the lady who lost it, she, in turn; gave him some of the money. He also didn't have any fan girl (or boys) following him that day, either.

As Neji walked by the pink paint covered Naruto, a black cat ran out of nowhere. Naruto, of course, trips over it and somehow falls into Neji. When Naruto opened his eyes, his luck went from bad to worse. There he was, on top of the Hyuuga, kissing him. Neji looked like he was in shock. Naruto quickly jumped off and began to run off.

Neji slowly got back up, confused.

Neji: What just happened?

Neji's mind was racing a hundred miles a second. He had liked Naruto for quite some time. To have something like that happen was like a dream come true. Neji just had to find Naruto to tell him how he feels.

Neji: Now, where did Naruto run off to?

At the moment, Naruto was being chased down by Neji's fansquad.

Naruto: Why Me?

Somehow, Naruto managed to get away from the crazies a.k.a. fan people.

Naruto: Finally, some good luck.

Neji: What's this about good luck?

Naruto: AAHHH!! N-Neji! How did ya find me?

Neji: I followed the loonies chasing you.

Naruto: 'panic' Don't kill me. I'm really sorry, but that cat trip me.

Neji: Naruto, calm down. It's ok. I'm not mad.

Naruto: 'sigh' Thank goodness.

Naruto than noticed how close Neji was to him.

Naruto: You're kinda close, Neji.

Neji: I know. -

Naruto was staring to get a little nervous. Why exactly was Neji so close to him? And why was his smile so big?

Neji: Naruto, I was wondering. Do you like anyone?

Naruot: Well, 'thinks hard' I really like Sakura-chan.

Neji: 'dejectedly' Oh

Naruto: But, she don't like me. Both her and Ino beated me up today.

Neji: Why?

Naruto: I don't know. I don't think anyone really likes me.

Neji: 'blushes' Well, I like you.

Naruto: Really!

Neji: Yeah. 'blushed more'

Naruto: Hey, why is your face red? Are ya sick or something? 'clueless'

Unbenownst to Naruto, they were walking toward the very selcuded forest. Neji took Naruto's hand and pulled him closer.

Naruto: Neji, what are you doing?

Neji didn't pay any attention to the words Naruto was saying, just his lips. Neji moved his face closer to Naruto's till they were kissing again. Naruto, oddly enough, didn't try to get Neji to stop. and in the forest they stayed till the stars shined in the sky. Naruto may be bad luck, but Neji is his lucky charm.

--

end chapter.

Amity the Narutard: Please tell how that was. Review are greatly appreciated.


	2. Author's Notice

**Author's Notice**

I have been on a unofficial break from all my stories due to the fact that I was either lazy, tired, had a lot of things on my hand, or was suffering from lack of creativity. When I resume my story writing is uncertain to me. Please be patient while I'm away. Thank you and good day.

* * *

P.S. I may or may not be doing an update to some of my current stories. By update, I mean fixing them. I will be trying to correct my grammar and spelling errors or whatever words at fault. Please take note that some errors may be on purpose and are meant for the storyline. The stories I may be updating are:

Praise and Thanks  
Bells and Pine Trees  
A Day to Love  
Silly Superstitions

* * *

Also I may rewrite 11years. I find that as time passes by, the more and more I dislike it. I will try more or less to make better so that it doesn't seemed rushed and that the storyline is more likable. And please, if there's a error in any of my stories and you want it corrected, tell me at once. I do like it when people tell me about my errors in a nice and mannerly like conduct. Don't be rude when telling me about my errors or else I'll ignore you. Thank you for reading and good day to all.


End file.
